


Snuggles Under The Blanket

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : Love me, klaine please!!<br/>> Leave a “Love Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a fluffy drabble about our characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles Under The Blanket

“What is that?”

Blaine tries to keep his laughter in check, he really does.

But Kurt is almost [drowned ](http://assets.curbly.com/photos/0000/0016/2873/1_large_jpg.jpg?1354213422)in what looks like wool, and Blaine would like to understand.

“A blanket.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m knitting us a fluffy blanket.”

“So I see. And why aren’t you using, um, normal sized needles?”

“Because gigantic knitting is the latest trend, and seriously touch it.”

Blaine huffs, and picks up the closest row. “Oh my God.”

Kurt smirks over his massive needles. “I knew you’d say that.”

Blaine lies his head down onto what Kurt has already managed to knit. “Oh my God, it’s so soft and fluffy.”

“Blaine, let me finish!”

“No, I’m never moving away from this.”

“Blaine!” Kurt laughs as he tries to push him with the rounded point of his needle. “Let me finish this, go shower and change, take care of dinner, I don’t know, and then–”

“Hmmm then?”

“Then we’ll snuggle under my trendy, fancy knitted blanket and we’ll Instagram the shit out of it.”

“And then?”

“Then we’ll just snuggle with the remote and the delicious dinner you will have prepared?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Now shoo, off my knitting, you’re going to make me lose count.”


End file.
